Redemption
by MacchanH
Summary: Episodes and encounters which give a resigned high-school student a reason to fight. Primarily following the original storyline, Yuuhi-centered. As it goes, Yuuhi x Samidare.


**Hoshi no Samidare** /** Lucifer and the Biscuit Hammer** fanfiction

Characters are not owned by me.

* * *

_"I want to own this planet because I love it_

_But the lifespans of a planet and a person are too different_

_Even after I'm gone the Earth will go on without me, so I can't really call it mine_

_But, if I smash it with my own hands, it will become mine for eternity_

_I won't let them destroy what's mine"_

-Asashina Samidare

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bloodlust.

The feeling pierced through him as Yuu swore that he could feel both cold bitterness and fiery hatred being emitted from somewhere not too far off. He felt his body tense up in anticipation as clammy sweat quickly began to form on his forehead. What was this feeling?

"It's the presence of the enemy! Run!" Said Noi frantically on his shoulder, giving the surrounding area quick scans, yet seeing nothing. The park was silent and there was no obvious presence of anyone or anything.

Yet, the lizard did seem to know what was going on, and without giving it a second thought Yuu proceeded to break into a cautious run, slowly picking up the pace as he felt the urgency coming from the little knight.

Having no original intention of fighting no matter the circumstance, Yuu found the situation ironic, even stupid. The peaceful, beautiful day was already long ruined, starting with an obnoxious talking lizard upon his covers, and now something out there was on him with the intent to kill. What had started out as a meaningless stroll in the park due to excess time had managed to turn into an episode with his life on the line.

Just run. Just keep running.  
There's no need to engage in anything, you can get away from this. Like you always do.

Yuu was familiar with the sensation of running. Not with the literal action of it but with the sense of escaping from something. Perhaps it was because he had been doing it all his life, or perhaps it was because nothing aside from his sole welfare mattered much to him anymore. You can get away from this, this isn't any different from before, Yuu told himself. Just another barrier to his personal goal of peace and boredom.

And yet, along with the mounting perspiration and shortened, gasping breaths, he could feel the presence of his pursuer, slowly but gradually growing with each second. The exhaustion was building, and Yuu realized in the back of his mind that he couldn't keep his pace for much longer.

He was weak, and he had known the fact for a long time now. He just wasn't built out for anything physical, and he preferred his routine of school then home, doing what he had to do as long as he didn't attract unwanted attention. With each heavy step, he could feel the growing pressure in his chest. Any moment now. Any moment now and it should be here.

And sure enough, along with Noi's announcement, it arrived. It seemed to stop in the distance just as Yuu, without much more will to run in him and heavily gasping for breath, turned to face his adversary. Generally humanoid in stature, the mud-brown creature had a single, glaring white eye with its mouth equipped with rows of sharp jagged teeth gaping towards the side of its circular torso. Short arms with what looked like sharpened blades instead of hands protruded from its sides suggested its violent nature. Yuu had never seen anything like it, and it was different by a whole number of ways with what he had imagined.

Despite everything, he couldn't help but notice the two short stubby legs didn't really seem fit for running, or chasing for that matter. Despite being the worst runner in the world, maybe he actually had an advantage with his longer legs.

His quick analysis proved wrong as the mud golem then proceeded to seemingly advance right in front of him in a matter of seconds, taking multiple swift strides, eye wide open and right arm raised, ready to take a slash at the space where he stood.

What amazing speed and strength for such a bulky, unbalanced body, Yuu processed in a panic. He was just now witnessing the relentless power of the mage's golems. Purpose-driven and built for the kill.

He gave a grunt as he reacted with a quickness he didn't know he possessed, using domain control as leverage to leap high over the golem and over it, evading the downwards blow which would have easily rendered his body useless. Landing on his backside, even he was surprised to found out his little stunt ending with success, with Noi similarly astonished.

He was panting heavily, and he knew that his adrenaline alone could not support him for long. Taking a glance back, the golem in the other hand seemed perfectly at ease, using minimal but straightforward actions. Outrunning it did not seem like much of a possibility anymore.

It seemed that even the golem was caught off guard, stopping for a second as it contemplated in its head how its prey seemingly vanished. But noticing Yuu right behind its back, it turned with amazing agility and proceeded to dash forward to deliver a killing strike. Using the last dredges of his remaining strength, Yuu scrambled backwards, giving the ground good kick which sent him a considerable distance away, but his futile efforts were to no avail as they were no match with the golems speed.

The golem was right before him, arm raised once more. Yuu's eyes widenened blankly, coming to a realization even through the chaos.

He was going to die.

What did he do wrong in order to take up the responsibility of being a knight anyway? It just didn't seem fair.

* * *

She came as a blur, out of nowhere.

Yuu recognized the ring worn upon the tiny hand, which came into his view first. Elegant, unique. Alike his own yet with different marks and symbols. Glancing up, he saw her face just as she turned her head to look at him. Their eyes met for a glancing second, his dull monotone grey with her scarlet-tinged amber. In the back of his head, he recognized her face from the earlier encounter that day on the balcony. The girl next door. , his dull monotone grey with her scarlet-tinged amber

She then proceeded to give the golem a single punch to its middle, breaking its upper torso into stone shards and sending what remained of the lower one in an unmoving heap a considerable length away.

He stared at the sight before him, gasping for breath.

A little girl utterly destroying a killer mud golem with her bare fists wasn't something you'd see everyday. Yuu knew instantly that she was a significant piece in the development of whatever it was he got himself stuck in. And yet, despite just nearly being killed and everything else that happened, in the back of mind he couldn't help registering the calm grace of her actions at odds with the brute force she wielded. Definitely astonishing. Unique.

But it wasn't like today's events were 'any more unique' either.


End file.
